


Longing

by starksguidetothegalaxy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksguidetothegalaxy/pseuds/starksguidetothegalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ve şimdi, eksik hissediyorum. Eksik, yalnız, nefessiz. Yapay ciğerlerim havayı filtrelemiyor, yavaş yavaş zehirleniyorum.  Ondan geriye kalan tek şey, sessizliğin usulca inleyen uğultusu. Ve inanıyorum ki bu, özlem dedikleri şey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

Nerede olduğumu bilmiyorum sanki. Sadece içimde hissettiğim bir ağırlık var ve bunun nedeni yoğunluğumu arttırmam değil. Bunun nedenini tam olarak bilmiyorum.

Avucumda döndürüp durduğum satranç taşı beni bu dünyaya bağlayan tek şey; baktığım yeri  görmüyorum, kulaklarıma dolan sesleri işitmiyorum. Beynimdeki tek görüntü onunkisi, duyduğum tek ses onun gülüşü, burnuma sinen tek koku onun kokusu. İçimde hissettiğim ağırlık o aklıma geldikçe artıyor. Ve beni en dibe çekiyor.

Düşünmeyi bırakıyorum, yapabileceğim tek şey bu. Kendimi bir anlığına kapatmak istiyorum. Buna başka nasıl dayanılır? Sanki vücuduma bir truva virüsü sızmış, beni içten içe öldürüyor, ruhumu toza çeviriyor gibi hissediyorum. Ya da en azından hissetiğim hissin bu olduğunu düşünüyorum. Çünkü hissedebilir miyim, emin olamıyorum. Yapay kalbime çöken ağırlık aksini söylese de, bunun nasıl olabileceğini anlayamıyorum.

Satranç taşını bırakıyorum.

Ayağa kalkıp yoğunluğumu azaltıyorum ve süzülerek bir üst kata çıkıyorum. Tüm malikanenin planı zihnimde. Hemen üstümdeki oda onun odası. Her şey bıraktığı gibi yerli yerinde. Bay Stark'ın odayı boşaltmasına izin vermiyorum. Bir şekilde beni ona bağlayan tek şey bu kalmış gibi geliyor. Oysa ki beni ona bağlayan şey bu küçük odanın maddeselliğinden çok daha büyük. Ben, onun ruhuma dokunduğunu hatırlıyorum.

Bir kişinin ruhuna nasıl dokunulur, fiziksel olmayan bu varlık nasıl hisseder o dokunuşu? Benim ruhum en hassas haliyle hissetti onu, en naif hali ile dokunuşları kabullendi. Ve buna, daha sonradan muazzam bir acıya dönüşen bu hisse bağımlı kaldı.

Elim göğsüme gidiyor. İçimde yükselen ağırlık, en çok orayı vuruyor.

Girdiğim oda tamamiyle o kokuyor.

Gitarı yerli yerinde, günlerdir dokunulmamaktan tozlanmış. Onda hüzünlü bir his var, aynı ben de olduğu gibi. Aslında... Baktığım her şeyde, her yerde var, hüzün. Belki de irislerime bulaştı hüzün, gözlerimi kapattığımda bile beni takip ediyor.

Yatağına oturuyorum. Elim yatağın üzerinde geziyor. Daha bir kaç gün önce burada oturup akort yaptığını anımsıyorum. Uzanıp kitap okuduğunu, sürekli kendini geliştirmeye çalıştığını hatırlıyorum. Ders çalışırken başka kimseye değil, yardım için bana gelişini özlüyorum. Ben ona matematik öğretirken o bana yaşamayı öğretiyordu. Ben ona sayıların eşsiz dünyasını gösterirken o bana asla hayal bile edemeyeceğim bir evreni hediye etti.

Peki ya, ben, yaşıyor muyum? Hediye ettiği gerçekliğe bir an olsun uyuyor muyum. Her şeyi ile yapay biri, onun kadar gerçek birine, bir an bile olsun dokunabilir mi, ruhu ile?

Ondan daha gerçek birini, tanımıyorum.

Gülüşü geçiyor aklımdan; kahkahasının eşsiz sesi, beyaz dişlerinin dudaklarının arasındaki mükemmelliği, yukarı doğru kalkan ve kızaran yanakları, mutlulukla bakan masmavi gözleri... Aklıma kazınmış, hafızamdan asla silinmeyecek. Silinmesini de istemiyorum. Göğsüme oturan ağırlık beni cehenneme kadar çekebilir. Ben eğer kaynağı o ise, bu acıyı bile seviyorum.

Ve şimdi, eksik hissediyorum. Eksik, yalnız, nefessiz. Yapay ciğerlerim havayı filtrelemiyor, yavaş yavaş zehirleniyorum.  Ondan geriye kalan tek şey, sessizliğin usulca inleyen uğultusu. Ve inanıyorum ki bu, özlem dedikleri şey.

**Author's Note:**

> Vision'ın bakış açısından Civil War sonrası hissettiklerini yazmaya çalıştım. Ne kadar başardım tartışılır.


End file.
